Control
by LogicallyStupid
Summary: *You feel your control slipping away... thankfully goat dad is here to help you out!


Control, an Undertale One-shot (February)

 **CHARA IS NOT EVIL**

 **just corrupted and bored.**

* * *

Frisk watched as the sun set over Mount Ebott, a small smile rested on their face as a the wondrous colours disappeared leave the sky black with the stars twinkling.

It had been, a beautiful day. They'd spent most of the time in the garden that Asgore had spent most of his time tending to, they hadn't spent the weekend with him in a while. What with school and ambassador duties.

They turned to the homework resting on their desk, they'd have time to do it tomorrow. For now, they had a brilliant idea.

They grabbed an old storybook that they'd once enjoyed. Frisk felt that nowadays they were much too old for it, especially now that they'd learned how to read. Surprisingly, when they'd fallen into The Underground reading wasn't a skill they'd had. Even though they were eight years old, they'd simply never been taught how.

Frisk turned their attention back to the book, it was even older than they were. It was apparently the former royal child and Asriel's favourite book, Frisk was aware of the other's name but they never used it for multiple reasons.

They ran out to see their father preparing tea in the kitchen while a small fire burned in the fireplace blanketing the room with a warm orange. It was a quaint place, a large rocking chair tucked by the fireplace with a small bookshelf in the corner. Golden flowers gave the entire place a nice homey feeling to it.

Frisk watched Asgore work in the kitchen, he was so absorbed in it he hadn't noticed that they'd entered the living area. He hummed a song quietly as he worked, it was one they'd remembered. It had played with that statue it Waterfall, it had an almost… nostalgic feeling to it.

"Dad?" They spoke softly clutching the book in their hands. He stopped what he was doing and turned around to face the brown-haired child. The striped shirt they were wearing was almost too big for them.

"Oh howdy Frisk! Did you need something?" His voice was cheerful.

"Could you read this to me?" They seemed a little embarrassed by the request but, even ten-year-olds wanted a story before bed sometimes.

"Why sure, I'll finish this tea and I'll read it to you okay?" He paused waiting for their answer, which was a nod.

When he went back to the tea Frisk left the room and took a seat on the floor. They were very soft-spoken, and sometimes never spoke at all. The world seemed a little more peaceful that way.

Then when Asgore returned with two cups of tea in hand he settled into the chair and began to read to Frisk. They sipped their tea and listened intently to the story following along with each word.

Then before they knew it book was done and Asgore had stopped reading. "Thanks, Dad. I should probably go to bed now, Mom will be angry with you if I'm not in bed by 9:30."

He smiled kindly at them. "Goodnight Frisk."

They smiled back. "Goodnight."

Frisk climbed into their blue pyjama top with pink pyjama bottoms. They saved and brushed their teeth. Before they slid under the quilt and rested their head on the soft pillow.

" _Why did you ask him to read to you? Did you do it to wake me up again?"_ A chilly laughter sounded inside the room. " _No, you wouldn't do that. You're too concerned for your 'friends' to purposely wake me up again."_

Frisk shuddered as they felt the ghost sit on the edge of their bed. " _Go away Chara I'm happy, you're happy. Can't you let that be for once?"_

They felt Chara tense. " _Frisk are you seriously pretending that you never killed anyone?"_ They opened their eyes to see the red ghost child look away from them. " _You should know better than to do that by now…"_

Then they couldn't hide their fear. Chara was angry, and since their corruption when they were angry they got destructive.

Frisk felt their control over their body slipping as Chara slowly took over. They forced the ghost away, letting out a pained noise as they did. They knew they had to stay quiet, Asgore would hear them otherwise.

Their heart was racing, they were terrified. The last time Chara took over it ended with Toriel almost dying. Thankfully Frisk remembered to save that day.

While they were lost in thought Chara decided to try again. Frisk just barely fought them out, it hurt a lot more this time. They actually screamed with tears running down their face. Asgore was at their door in seconds.

They dug their fingers into the quilt as Chara tried once more, it was as if they knew how painful this was and were doing it just to cause pain. Frisk wouldn't put it past them. Chara could be unpredictable at times.

Then Chara seemed to have given up. They sat quietly on the floor when Asgore ran to console Frisk. "I'm okay…" They whispered, unable to speak any louder.

He couldn't keep the worry off his face or out of his voice. "What happened?"

They shrugged. "That doesn't matter, I'm okay." They wrapped their arms around him as best as they could. Frisk couldn't tell him that his dead child like to possess them and murder people with their body.

While they were distracted Chara decided to strike once more. Frisk began breathing heavily and they shut their eyes to fight Chara off. Then when they were done they opened their eyes to see Asgore even more worried than before. "I'm going to call Toriel…" He moved to go get a phone.

"Wait, no." They pleaded. Asgore turned around to see them, a nervous expression rested on their face. "If you feel the need to call anyone, call Sans…" They'd rather no one know about their constant fight for control. But if someone needed to know Sans was a good person to know.

Asgore sat beside them instead of continuing to the phone. "Frisk, you know you can talk to me right?"

They nodded. "I know, it's not a problem really… don't worry about it." Frisk turned to look out the window.

He hugged them. "But it's hurting you, so it's a problem."

Frisk smiled widely at him. "It only hurts for a second, I'm okay. You can go now, I'll just go to sleep." They laid back down. "Goodnight Dad."

Asgore smiled and kissed their forehead. "Goodnight Frisk." Then he clicked the light of and shut Frisk's door.

Chara watched him leave with tears in their eyes. They wiped them away and mumbled a few words as he exited.

" _Goodnight Dad, Mom and Azzie."_

With those final words Chara allowed the LOVE to leave their system. Then, they left Frisk for good.

As Frisk fell asleep they felt Chara's dark presence leave the room. They drifted of with a small smile forming on their face. Chara was finally leaving everyone alone.

Then just before they fell asleep they heard a few soft words. " _Goodnight Dad, Mom and Azzie."_

Their smile fell for a split second. But it reappeared within seconds. As the spoke two words before falling into dreamland.

"Goodnight Chara"


End file.
